Ukojenie w Ciemności
by RiverCx
Summary: Kiedy Harry zostaje porwany przez szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a pod koniec drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, jest przekonany że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby uciec. Jednak "wszystko" jest niebezpiecznym słowem, a każdy bohater może się zmęczyć brakiem większych nadziei - czasami "przeżyć" oznacza "przystosować się". Tłumaczenie "Solace in Shadows" autorstwa The Fictionist.


**_Tytuł oryginału: Solace in Shadows_**  
**_Autor: TheFictionist_**  
**_zgoda: jest :)_**

**_Niniejszym przedstawiam wam tłumaczenie wspaniałego fanficka autostrwa TheFictionist. Jest to moje pierwsze tego rodzaju tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość!_**  
**_Tekst ten w oryginale należy do moich ulubionych - gorąco polecam zapoznać się z twórczością tej autorki :) Więcej o Harrym i Tomie możecie też przeczytać u nieocenionej Panny Mi, która przetłumaczyła całą trzyczęściową serię TheFictionist o tej dwójce._**

**_A teraz zapraszam do czytania i wyrażenia swojej opinii :)_**  
**_Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie przypadnie wam do gustu._**

* * *

_- Rozdział pierwszy –_

Tom Riddle ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami opierał się o pomnik Salazara Slytherina w Komnacie Tajemnic, beznamiętnie obserwując szlochającą przed nim Ginny Weasley.  
Była zaskakująco blada i odkąd się tu znalazła cały czas płakała – ciche łzy spływały jej po twarzy wraz z życiem, wysysanym przez niego.  
Nucił z zadowoleniem, czując wracające strumienie siły i energii, oparty plecami o chłodny, śliski kamień.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wspaniale.

Jego wyjątkowo wrażliwe nerwy płonęły żywym ogniem - po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mógł dotknąć, poczuć, zobaczyć własnym ciałem i wolą.

- Proszę... - niewyraźny jęk dziewczynki przełamał panującą ciszę. Były to pierwsze od jakiegoś czasu, z trudem wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. - Tom, proszę... wypuść mnie.

- Wypuść? - zmarszczył brwi. - Już powiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, Ginny. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda? A przyjaciele pomagają sobie nawzajem - sama mówiłaś, że chciałabyś mi pomóc. Właśnie to robisz.

- Ja nie... - na powrót zalała się łzami. - ...ja nie chcę umierać!

- nikt nie chce, kochanie. - odpowiedział logicznie - Co nie znaczy, że _ciebie_ to nie spotka.

Ponownie nastąpiła cisza, podczas której obserwował ją z ciekawością. Jego mała Ginny  
była irytującym dzieckiem – płaczliwym, wymagającym akceptacji i sporej dozy uwagi. Mówiąc szczerze, był dla niej wyjątkowo uprzejmy, dając jej każdą z tych rzeczy – nie, żeby teraz miało to jakieś znaczenie.  
Ostatecznie była dla niego niczym - stanowiła tylko przynętę dla znacznie większej zwierzyny.  
O tak – młoda panna Weasley zdążyła opowiedzieć mu dostatecznie dużo o wspaniałym Harrym Potterze, by wzbudzić jego fascynację. Legendarny Chłopiec Który Przeżył, odbijając śmiertelną klątwę...  
Był ciekaw, jakie dziecko było w stanie to osiągnąć.  
Ponadto, jego uwadze nie umknęły podobieństwa, łączące go z tym chłopcem - obaj byli półkrwi sierotami wychowanymi przez mugoli w niewiedzy o swoim statusie, wężouści. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Ginny, łączyło ich nawet fizyczne podobieństwo.  
To było... interesujące.  
Chciał poznać tego chłopca chociażby po to, by zobaczyć ile jest w tym prawdy.

-Boję się, Tom... - Głos Ginny był coraz słabszy, jak gdyby żebranie o pocieszenie kosztowało ją resztki sił. Jej oczy, tak zachwycająco przerażone, zamknęły się.

Rozkoszował się strachem, który mógł usłyszeć w jej głosie – była taka młodziutka.  
Powoli jednak zaczynał tracić cierpliwość - przez cały rok musiał wysłuchiwać jej głupich żalów, dlaczego więc miałby to robić teraz?  
Odwrócił się, omiatając wzrokiem Komnatę. Kiedy chłopiec przybędzie?  
Cisza przedłużała się w nieskończoność, podczas gdy on wciąż stawał się silniejszy - był już prawie materialny, jeszcze tylko rozmyte krawędzie...

- Harry cię powstrzyma.- wymamrotała Ginny. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią przenikliwie, w tym samym momencie gdy nareszcie odpłynęła w nieświadomość.

Teraz pozostawało czekać.

* * *

Harry stał u zwieńczenia bardzo długiego, słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Strzeliste, kamienne filary, ciasno oplecione przez wyrzeźbione w nich węże, pięły się ku ginącemu w mroku sufitowi. Rzucane przez nie czarne, wydłużone cienie przecinały komnatę, skąpaną w dziwnym, zielonkawym mroku.  
Stał, wsłuchując się w chłodną ciszę, a serce waliło mu w piersi jak uwięziony tłuczek.  
Czy bazyliszek mógł czaić się w cieniu za filarami? I Ginny... gdzie znajdowała się Ginny?

Wyciągając różdżkę, ostrożnie ruszył pomiędzy rzędami kolumn, niosąc za sobą echo swoich własnych kroków. Było tu zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, zbyt strasznie...  
Szedł ze zmrużonymi oczyma, w każdej chwili będąc gotów je zamknąć, gdyby wyczuł najlżejsze nawet poruszenie.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że puste oczodoły wyrytych w kamieniu węży śledzą go, podążając za nim w oczekiwaniu... Kilka razy miał wrażenie, że zobaczył kątem oka ruch, czemu towarzyszyła seria natychmiastowych skurczy żołądka.

W końcu pokonał ostatnią parę filarów a jego oczom ukazał się posąg, wysoki jak sama komnata, stojący na tle czarnej ś musiał zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć w gigantyczną twarz monumentu; starożytną i nieco małpią, z długą, cienką brodą opadającą niemal na skraj kamiennych szat, spod których wystawały solidne stopy, stojące na gładkiej, śliskiej podłodze.

Salazar Slytherin.

Właściwie to oczekiwałby kogoś bardziej podobnego do węża...  
I wtedy jego wzrok padł na ognistorude włosy dziewczynki, leżącej u stóp piedestału.

- Ginny! - wymamrotał, podbiegając do niej, by opaść na kolana.- Ginny, nie umieraj...

Błagam, nie bądź martwa!

Odrzucił różdżkę na bok, zupełnie się nią nie przejmując.

Jeśli ona była martwa... Ginny nie mogła być martwa! Chwycił ramiona dziewczynki, odwracając ją by móc ujrzeć jej twarz - zimną i białą jak marmur, z zamkniętymi oczyma. A więc nie była spetryfikowana, zatem musiała być...

- Ginny, obudź się, proszę! - zawołał desperacko, potrząsając nią. Jej głowa bez życia kiwała się na obie strony więc krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

- Ona się nie obudzi. - niespodziewanie rozległ się miękki głos. Harry gwałtownie wyprostował się, wciąż klęcząc.

Obserwujący ich wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopiec stał, opierając się o najbliższą kolumnę. Był dziwnie rozmazany na krawędziach, jak gdyby Harry widział jego postać poprzez zamgloną szybę – nie można go było nie rozpoznać.

- Tom.. Tom Riddle?

Chłopiec skinął głową, nie przestając mu się przyglądać.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się nie obudzi? - desperacko zażądał wyjaśnień. - Ona nie jest.. ona nie jest...?

- Wciąż żyje. - odpowiedział Riddle - Choć ledwo.

Dzięki bogu! Ginny była... ukłuło go dziwne uczucie niepewności, gdy spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. Tom Riddle uczęszczał do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej – a teraz stał tutaj, lśniąc nieznacznie dziwnym,mglistym światłem.  
Prawdopodobnie miał nie więcej jak szesnaście lat - jak to było w ogóle możliwe?

– jesteś duchem? - spytał ostrożnie. Z pewnością wydawał się być na to trochę zbyt... materialny.

- Wspomnieniem. - odpowiedział cicho tamten. - Wspomnieniem zatrzymanym w pamiętniku na pięćdziesiąt lat.

Wskazał w kierunku podłogi, niedaleko gigantycznych stóp posągu. Rzeczywiście, pamiętnik leżał tam, z pozoru całkiem niewinnie. Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego dezorientacja wzrasta, wraz z przerażającym uczuciem zrozumienia całej sytuacji - przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd notes się tam wziął , szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl na rzecz spraw bardziej naglących.

- Musisz mi pomóc, Tom. - zaczął, z trudem unosząc ciężką głowę Ginny. Rude włosy spływały mu w dłoniach niczym krew. - Musimy ją stąd zabrać... Tu jest bazyliszek! Nie mam pojęcia gdzie, ale może się pojawić w każdej chwili...Proszę, pomóż mi.

Riddle nie poruszył się. Harry z wysiłkiem na wpół dźwignął Ginny z podłogi, pochylając się by podnieść swoją różdżkę, która... zniknęła.

- Widziałeś moją...?

Podniósł wzrok. Riddle wciąż mu się przyglądał, obracając w długich palcach różdżkę z piórem feniksa.

Straszna prawda nieprzyjemnie połaskotała jego umysł, ale rozpaczliwie nie chciał jej uwierzyć - wyciągnął więc rękę w jego stronę, wyczekująco.

- Dziękuję.

Kąciki ust Riddle'a uniosły się w lekkim uśmieszku. Harry zadrżał pod wpływem intensywności badawczego spojrzenia, które posłał mu tamten.

- Słuchaj, - spróbował znów z naciskiem, czując jak jego kolana uginają się pod ciężarem Ginny. - Musimy się stąd wydostać! Gdy pojawi się bazyliszek...

- Nie przybędzie, dopóki nie zostanie wezwany. - odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

Przełknął zbierającą mu się w ustach żółć, ostrożnie opuszczając dziewczynkę, której nie był w już w stanie utrzymać.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał powoli. - Słuchaj, oddaj mi moją różdżkę, będzie mi potrzebna...

Uśmieszek Riddle'a niebezpiecznie się poszerzył.

- Nie będziesz jej potrzebował.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że nie będę jej..?

- Czekałem na to bardzo długo, Harry Potterze. Na szansę ujrzenia cię, porozmawiania z tobą.

- Myślę, że nie rozumiesz. - przerwał mu Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jesteśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic! Możemy pogadać o tym później...

_Proszę. Niech on to kupi. _

Cień nieokreślonych emocji przebiegł przez idealną twarz Toma Riddle'a, nim zastygł na jego ustach w postaci złego uśmiechu.

- Oczywiście - chłopiec pochylił głowę, jakby kajając się dotychczasową nieświadomością - Masz rację, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na taką rozmowę. Wybacz mi.

Harry nie sądził, by to naprawdę zadziałało.

- Nie, nie jest - odezwał się mimo to, próbując w swoim tonie głosu zawrzeć pewność siebie. - W...więc, pomożesz mi z Ginny? - spytał, nie śmiąc żywić nadziei.

- Obawiam się że nie, Harry. - odpowiedział Riddle, podchodząc do niego, z oczami błyszczącymi w dziwnie pożądliwy sposób. Przypominał teraz Harry'emu drapieżnika, przygotowującego się właśnie do ataku na znacznie słabszą zwierzynę. Zesztywniał, widząc że starszy chłopiec powoli zaczął ich okrążać.

- Widzisz, im bardziej mała Ginny słabnie, tym ja wzrastam w siłę. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tego długie palce przeczesały mu włosy, szarpiąc lekko w uścisku, lecz jakby nie mając odwagi mocniej zacisnąć pięści.  
Myśli Harry'ego pędziły jak oszalałe.

-To ty jesteś powodem, dla którego ona jest taka...? - czuł, jak jego przerażenie zaczyna niepokojąco wzrastać.

- Bystry chłopiec - pochwalił go Tom, a Harry wbrew sobie poczuł ukłucie dumy, całkowicie w tej chwili niedorzeczne - nigdy przedtem nikt go tak naprawdę nie pochwalił.  
Dursleyowie nigdy tego nie robili, a Hermiona sama była tą mądrą... Moment, o czym on w ogóle myśli? Sytuacja była poważna!

- To ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina. - uświadomił sobie, nieco zbyt późno łącząc w głowie wszystkie elementy układanki. To on wrobił Hagrida, Ginny... co on zrobił Ginny?

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - odparł jedwabiście Tom.

Delikatny uścisk zamknął się wokół jego palców, zimny i nie całkiem namacalny, ale wciąż wyczuwalny.  
Siła. Ridlle wzrastał w siłę.  
Jak go powstrzymać bez zabijania Ginny? Rozglądał się gorączkowo, próbując wszystko poukładać. Wspomnienie, uwięzione w pamiętniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat...

- Pamiętnik! - rzucił się na niego, tylko po to by poczuć jak nogi z trzaskiem uginają się pod nim, pod wpływem zaklęcia rzuconego jego własną różdżką.  
Prawie syknął z bólu, gdy kolana zostały strzaskane – upadł na bok, obok Ginny, walcząc by unieść się z powrotem.  
Riddle zamigotał pod wpływem użytej magii, znikając na moment jak przerwane połączenie, by po chwili znów pojawić się, okrążając ich jak wcześniej.

- Ach, ach, Harry. Nie rób tego. - zbeształ go delikatnie, śmiejąc się wysokim, zimnym śmiechem. Na dźwięk jego głosu Harry poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przerażony, tak podatny na atak i bezradny. Tom przestał się śmiać, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się różdżce.

- Nie udało ci się! - splunął Harry, starając się nie brzmieć desperacko. - Nikt tym razem nie zginął, a wszyscy spetryfikowani uczniowie...

- och, ty niemądre dziecko. - mruknął Riddle, znów podnosząc wzrok na jego twarz. - Czyż nie powiedziałem ci, że zabijanie szlam już mnie nie interesuje? Od wielu miesięcy moim jedynym celem byłeś ty.

Harry zastygł w szoku. To było dość typowe, prawda?

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - wyszeptał, a następnie jego głos stwardniał - Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, proszę bardzo, ale uwolnij Ginny. Możesz mieć mnie zamiast jej!

Riddle spojrzał na niego badawczo, z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w oku.

-Naprawdę? - spytał łagodnie, a Harry przełknął ślinę.

-T-tak.

- Jesteś typowym bohaterem, prawda? - stwierdził dziedzic Slytherina z lekkim uśmieszkiem przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Umowa stoi? Zrób ze mną co chcesz, jeśli to ja jestem twoim celem. Po prostu uwolnij Ginny!

- To brzmi rozsądnie. - zgodził się uprzejmie Tom. Harry patrzył na niego, czując jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się, z trudem pozwalając mu oddychać. - Ale, niestety nie. Ciebie już mam, więc twój warunek traci na ważności.  
Siłą wolni nie pozwolił się sobie cofnąć, gdy Riddle wycelował w niego różdżką. Dzielnie zniósł przeszywające go na wylot spojrzenie – nie miał zamiaru umrzeć na leżąco, bez walki.

- A więc zabij mnie - rzucił wyzywająco. Oczy Riddle'a zalśniły jak diamenty, twardo i zimno.

- Mógłbym - odpowiedział cicho, chłodno. - Ale wtedy nie moglibyśmy później porozmawiać, prawda? Jak sam powiedziałeś.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w absolutnym szoku.

- Co..

_- Drętwota._

Świat pogrążył się w ciemności.


End file.
